


Afternoon Class Sidekick

by sadmem



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I don't intend for this to be slow burn so it probably wont be, I don't know where I'm going w this, I meant for this to be a one shot save us, Other, beel is a sweetie, belphegor is annoyed at life part 7000, please enjoy tho, the mc is gender neutral cause yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmem/pseuds/sadmem
Summary: Belphegor has missed so many of his class exams that he has to start over and take extra remedial classes, with the condition that MC come with him every time.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally created a scenario with a lot of buildup so...sorry about that. Also if you see a random switch in tenses please just ignore it I do it sometimes and I try to catch it no beta this is the Real World kids.

The House of Lamentation was in utter chaos.

Well, you could say that it was in chaos due to its lack of chaos...meaning that Belphegor was causing trouble because he was sleeping again. 

The “weakest” of the demon brothers (although that was relative considering they’re literally the embodiment of sin and all), this stupid sloth guy had a knack for making everyone mad by doing nothing at all. 

“Belphegor!” Lucifer yelled up the spiral staircase leading to the attic. “If you don’t come downstairs this minute there’s going to be some severe punishment!” 

I flinched at the sound. Unlike all the other brothers, I was trying to take the softer approach -- i.e. waking him up by shaking him. While close contact with a demon is probably the most dangerous thing I’ve ever done, at this point I had already died and been brought back to life, so what was the harm in trying? 

As I hear others starting to ascend the staircase as well, presumably to scream directly in Belphie’s ear to wake him up, I speed up and soon enough find myself face to face with his bedroom door. 

Barging in, I find him sleeping soundly on his bed, as expected. Quickly, before the other guys get here, I walk up to him and start shaking him violently back and forth. Belphie was a heavy sleeper, and I wasn’t about to take any chances by being gentle. His eyes shot open and he moved almost immediately to punch me in the arm, but I had already jumped back to the opposite side of the room by the time this happened. After all, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve had to wake him up. I know a thing or two about this dude’s waking habits, which happen to be extremely violent most of the time.

“What the fuck is going on MC…” Belphie started, before getting cut off by a sea of shouts from the other brothers. He sighed. “Damn it, what happened now?”

Lucifer led the pack of people through Belphie’s mid-sized doorway. The room wasn’t built for this many people.

“Belphegor, what time is it?”

“Why does it matter?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Obviously because you had a very important, time sensitive task that you had to complete that you definitely did not do in time and now I have to pick up the pieces! Except, I’m not doing the work for you. You had better go report to Lord Diavolo right now.”

Belphie made loud gurgling sounds. I suppressed the urge to laugh. “You still haven’t explained what I did.”

Sighing deeply, as if it caused him physical pain, Lucifer made some kind of motion toward Beel and Levi. They immediately moved forward and started dragging Belphie out of bed. “You have missed so many exams by sleeping through them that you were required to start extra classes this afternoon. However, due to your stupidity, it is now 6 pm and you have slept through even these remedial classes and you are on the verge of suspension.”

As Belphie flailed under the grips of his brothers, we all left his bedroom and followed him downstairs to the main hall, where he was then set upright.

“I can walk, you know.” He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his sweater pocket. The differences between his pajamas and day clothes were virtually non existent, and at this point I don’t think Lucifer cared about uniforms, so I guess he’s good to go.

“Can I bring MC with me? For support? I don’t want to get stuck in a room with some stuffy teacher for three hours, my brain will melt out of my head. Please?” He grabbed me by the arm fairly tightly, giving glares to the rest of the brothers like if they refused he would turn them to dust. 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. At this point as long as you’re there I’m sure they’ll throw confetti everywhere and give you a grand party. Now get going!” He shoved the two of us out the door into the darkness of the Devildom. 

I still wasn’t used to the “always night” thing here. But there was a nice cool breeze, so I was able to enjoy it like it was nighttime in the human world, something that rarely happened because there was always some kind of anomaly happening here. 

“So, Lucifer said you should meet with Diavolo,” I prompted, since Belphie was just standing there yawning. “I’m sure you know where he is, right?”

Belphie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I  _ guess _ , not that I want to go to ‘remedial classes’ anyway.” He made his voice pitchy in obvious disdain of his assignment.

“If you don’t go now it’ll just get more pushed back, and you’ll end up having do like 10 hours in one day. Are you willing to live with that?” I asked in a refined, Lucifer-esque voice. Belphie closed his eyes in response. 

After a few seconds, he opened them again and started walking in the direction of RAD. I walked beside him, albeit drifting a little bit behind purposefully because I didn’t want to get in his way. 

We got to Diavolo’s office, where he directed us to an adjacent room where a teacher and office employee were waiting. Right, they had to make sure that Belphie doesn’t run off; not that I think he would, because he’d rather sleep than run anywhere ever. But I wouldn’t put it past him to trick them into letting him go, so I guess precautions are necessary. 

Belphie settled into his remedial class work, which was basically a thick packet of worksheets from one of his 7 missed classes. I looked over his shoulder at it. 

_ Statistics: Chapter 8 _ , the top of the page read. 

Sounds like torture.

I lean back in the comfy chair that was situated in the back corner of the room. I hadn’t really thought of what else to do when I was here, but I had my phone, so I figured I’d just waste time on there. 

They didn’t seem to give Belphie any breaks, but every so often I’d feel his gaze on me, and when I’d look up he gave me a look of exasperation, like he was getting put through torture. 

By 10 PM, they let us go. Belphie looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head from staring at paper for three hours straight, but alas we started our walk back to the House of Lamentation.

At one point, Belphie takes my arm and clings to me while resting his head on top of mine, like some kind of eel. That was just the way he was though -- committing attempted murder really changes a man, I guess. Now he was all over me. Other people might mind, but his presence was kind of comforting, so I was glad to have him around. Plus, he sleeps half the day anyway, so I don’t have to deal with him talking my ear off like Asmo or constantly dragging me to shady places for money, only to find out that the item that we need was limited edition so they can’t give us the exchange money, and then Mammon _ tries  _ to sweet talk the middleman into giving us a quarter of the price, to which he threatens to beat him up and then we run out getting chased by a knife wielding demon. What an eventful Thursday.

I never really felt as comfortable with the other brothers as I did with Belphie, which is weird considering his thorny tendencies. 

“MC, will you come with me next time too?” I looked over at Belphie, whose face was suddenly very close to mine. Embarrassed, I avert my eyes.

“Yeah...I’ll bring my homework so don’t worry about me getting behind either,” I respond. He probably didn’t care, as demons were kind of selfish creatures, but maybe adding that on will show that I’m not just bluffing.

“Of course you will.” He attempted to fall asleep on my shoulder for a minute before giving up and standing upright again. 

We arrived back at the House, and he immediately went back to his room before I could even say a quick goodbye. I wandered into the kitchen for a quick snack where I saw Beel leaning against the countertop and eating, as he does.

“Hey Beel,” I said tentatively, trying to gauge whether he was mad hungry or just regular hungry.

He gave me a sweet smile.  _ Well, I have my answer. _ “MC! I have this new dessert I want you to try.” He took some kind of weird shapeless substance out of the fridge. “I’m happy you went with Belphie to his class today. Sorry it was probably kind of boring, but I’m sure it meant a lot to him.” 

“Yeah, if I didn’t go with him he might’ve committed some kind of crime,” I took the plate and smelled the thing. It smelled like flan, and didn’t look like it had any hidden substances in it, so I got a fork from the cabinet and started eating. “It’s good! Thank you.”

“No problem, MC. I already ate three of them, so don’t worry about eating the whole thing.”   
Right.

“Belphie’s always been bad with keeping up with his classes, so it’s not a surprise Diavolo finally decided to do something about it,” Beel started. “I was worried he would be held back or something, but if he finishes these classes and does well we’ll be able to keep being in classes with him!” 

I wasn’t about to try to understand the nuances of the demon world schooling system, so I nodded wordlessly. 

“Thanks to you, he’s actually been willing to do things lately. Again I’m sorry you get dragged along with him, but it’s for the greater good, right?” 

I had a feeling he was trying to make me feel better about being Belphie’s sidekick. Not that I was upset about it in the first place, but I felt better knowing that I was helping in some way. “Totally. I’ll keep monitoring him so he does all of his stuff, alright?” I put my dishes away and walked out of the kitchen. “Night, Beel!” 

He gave me some food-stuffed-mouth version of a goodnight.

I got into bed and laid there for a bit. Now I’ve locked myself into a three hour silent reading time commitment. Hopefully this period of time lasts peacefully; I don’t want to involve myself in drama in another realm.

Wait, I didn’t even ask how long Belphie was going to be taking these classes.


	2. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie and MC skip class, much to the concern of the MC - but it gives them a bit of time to reflect on their relationship with Belphie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no beta reading. Hope y'all have fun! and sorry for the long wait between chapters (sigh)

Another day, another class. After already having to deal with regular classes for nearly 6 hours, I now had to accompany Belphie once again to his nightly punishment class. He seemed less sleepy than he was yesterday, maybe because he was expecting it, but no matter what his feelings were I was just glad the house stayed relatively quiet up until we had to leave. Of course, when I got to the front hall, Belphie was trying to convince Lucifer to let him stay back.

“I already know everything anyway. All they’re doing is forcing me to do work we learned at the beginning of the semester. What good is that gonna do me?” Belphie stood with his arms crossed, back against the door, angrily defending himself to Lucifer. 

Silence followed that I can only assume was from Lucifer raising his eyebrows and giving Belphie a look. He did that a lot. 

“Lord Diavolo demanded-” 

“I don’t care what _Lord Diavolo_ demanded!” 

For a second I thought Lucifer was considering locking Belphie up in his room again for another eternity. Then, just as he was about to speak, Belphie turned and saw me, slinking up to my side and latching onto me like some weird cat.   
“MC, you’re on my side, right?” He gave me pleading eyes.

“Ye-yeah…” I was scared that any other answer would lead to something horrible, so I just went along with whatever he was doing.

“Let’s get going.” Suddenly, Belphie pulled on my arm so hard I swore it almost dislocated, and led me out the front door to outside the gates of the House of Lamentation. 

“Wait, Belphie, didn’t you say you didn’t want to go to class?” I was scared that any change of heart could be a disguise for some weird plan he was cooking up.

He gave me a plotting smile. “Of course I don’t. We’re just going to go in that direction and take a....detour.” The pause suggested that it probably wasn’t just a detour. “Pridey boy trusts you, so I’m sure he thinks you’re gonna lead me to class and get it overwith. But I’m not down with doing that, so we’re going to go somewhere where I can sleep for a while. Then you can wake me up when it’s 10 and we can go home.” 

HELLO?

What is this man ON?

I looked at him, exasperated. “Could you not use me as a cover up plan? I have my own plans to do homework when I’m there with you. Despite what you may think, the world actually doesn’t revolve around you!” Even though I enjoyed his company, the realization of how he was toying with me was getting under my skin. I resisted the urge to punch him, considering he was an immortal (?) demon and I was, well, a mortal human. 

“Pfft, stop complaining and let’s go!” He chuckled and grabbed my hand to lead me down his path of depravity. I didn’t stop him, planning to make him take the blame if we got caught no matter how much he didn’t want to own up to it. 

He kept his grip on my hand the entire time, up until we walked to where we would normally turn into the school’s garden and enter the administrative building. I was glad when he let go -- I couldn’t tell if my palms were sweaty* because it was hot outside or because I was nervous holding somebody’s hand for that long. Embarrassing either way.

I stood confused in front of the grand archway while Belphie stretched forward to look into the administration building’s windows, presumably to make sure nobody was watching us commit our crimes. Suddenly, he looked at me with piercing eyes. 

“MC, we gotta run.”

He sped off into the side pathway that led to...I don’t know actually. But I followed him anyway, not wanting to know what would happen if I didn’t.

Soon enough, we ran into a respite. A sole, large water fountain, sitting in a circular room with numerous pathways leading outward. Trying to take it all in almost made me dizzy. The darkness of the night made it impossible to see into any of the pathways except the one that we came out of, and the moon reflected off the the water in the fountain, making the room glow softly in a way that made me have to close my eyes to readjust. 

Belphie collapsed onto one of the many stone benches surrounding the fountain and sighed deeply.

“What, the sloth not accustomed to running more than two feet?” I joked, admiring the Devildom sky through the glass dome arching over the room.

I hate to admit it, but it _was_ better than sitting in a stuffy room for three hours. The soft trickle of the water coming through the fountain was just enough to make me feel like I was standing inside of a movie. 

I heard a thump noise beside me and saw Belphie laying down on the bench, already completely knocked out. Typical. I sat next to his head and awkwardly watched the water fountain, waiting for anything to happen. I would take out my phone, but the light might bring attention to us, and considering the school was just one menacing hallway away, I didn’t want to alert anyone to our presence. I wasn’t one for skipping class, but I also didn’t rat out the people who did. 

Belphie’s snoring noises beside me distracted me from thinking of much else. While I was slightly worried that we would be stuck here for three hours, I was getting closer to falling asleep by the second. I decided to quickly set an alarm for what would be the end of the session, just in case I really did doze off, hoping to any deity that was out there that this was not a common spot for Belphie to come and skip classes, or we’d be in a world of pain if Lucifer found us. 

As I leaned back onto the extremely hard bench, I smiled to myself. This was one of the first times I had truly gotten to spent time with Belphie. The rest of the brothers always gave me chances to bond with them because they (not to brag) immediately took to me when I got here -- even Satan let me look through his library once -- but Belphie was either always asleep or plotting for some kind of revenge against somebody. Too busy to ever look me in the eye. I never really minded, but in the back of my mind I always had these nagging thoughts of how I didn’t really know him that well. I still don’t, but maybe by going along with his plan he’ll actually want to open up to me instead of just acting possessive while, at the same time, never interacting with me.

Secretly, I was overjoyed he had picked me as his study partner; at least, that’s what I preferred to call it, since it was really just him dragging me somewhere he didn’t want to be and ignoring me almost the whole time. 

Sure, Belphie’s attitude was a little (okay, a lot) grating at times, but I accepted it. Because I really liked him. Take that as you will -- I’m not about to start a romance with someone who is a different species than me, will likely outlive me, and probably still harbors a grudge for something I didn’t even do. 

Not that I cared _all_ too much about it. It’d be kind of fun to go home and tell my friends that I dated a demon. They probably wouldn’t believe me, but I’d still enjoy it.

At some point I fell asleep, and was awoken suddenly by the sound of my phone’s alarm. I’m so fucking glad I’d set that thing. Belphie seemed to have heard it too, and groaned like he had just slept for twelve hours straight. 

“In the name of the demon king what IS that?” He mumbled aggressively, his words muted by his arms that were wrapped around his head as some kind of pillow.

I shook him repeatedly, trying to make him wake up quicker. “Come on Belphie, we gotta get out of here. Our time is up.”

Groaning, he sat up and then quickly jumped to his feet, eyes widening. Maybe he realized…

“Damnit, Asmo’s gonna ask so many questions when we get back! That chatterbox.” Surprise surprise. Worried about the wrong thing once again.

“Forget Asmo’s interview -- wait, why would he ask questions?” All the demon brothers knew Belphie had reform schooling, but they also knew that it was incredibly boring and nobody in their right mind would have anything juicy come out of it.

“I told him to distract Lucifer just in case Diavolo comes to the door looking for me. Considering we weren’t struck down where we stand, I’d say it was successful.”

Of course he would plan ahead like that. I have to hand it to him in some areas. But that was not our main issue right now. “Okay, so Asmo fixed _that_ problem, but if we don’t get home right now, we’ll have even more problems on our hands!”

We ran almost all the way back before slowing down right before the street leading into the House of Lamentation. If we seemed rushed or stressed, that would only add to any questioning we were about to get. 

Randomly, Belphie gave me a side hug, resting his head on top of mine. I almost pushed away, startled, but I collected myself in a split second and just inhaled the cool night air. “Thanks for skipping with me. You’re a real one.”

Um…

“Hopefully we won’t do this again.” I paused. “Actually, I hope we do this again, because that means we survived whatever Lucifer’s about to bestow upon us.” 

Belphie just laughed. Is this guy ok?

With that, we walked into the House of Lamentation.

The second I walked through the front doors, I was greeted with the overwhelming presence of Lucifer. I was surprised he didn’t vaporize us on the spot, but I guess that was against the exchange student code of conduct. 

“MC?” I jumped at his declaration of my name. 

“Yes? Sir?” I didn’t know how to respond, so I went with the most polite route.

Suddenly, his features seemed to soften, as much as they can for someone like Lucifer. “I see you’re not hurt. Are you sure everything is alright? Asmo told me Belphie was planning to take you somewhere dangerous to get out of lessons.” 

Ah, Asmo coming in clutch, as usual. I’m sure Belphie wouldn’t be happy, but I also wasn’t about to get killed. So I played along. “Yes, he did. I’m honestly not sure about him.” I lowered my voice to a whisper. “Sometimes he really scares me. He still acts like he did before I...you know…” 

I pointed my eyes downward in hopes of looking as innocent as possible. 

“Alright, well, as long as you’re not hurt.” His anger was still notable in his voice, but I ignored it and nodded quickly. He shooed me off to my room before turning to Belphie. For a second I looked around for Asmo, but he was nowhere to be found. He probably didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

I could hear his voice booming throughout the halls, and I resisted the urge to break into a run. Whatever happens, I just really hope he doesn’t get locked in the attic again. _No, it won’t get that bad_ , I tried to reassure myself. But with Lucifer, I’m never really sure. I resisted the urge to run and hide under my blankets. My guilt began to break through my fear, though, and I started hoping Belphie wouldn’t come to resent me. It was his own idea, wasn’t it? He couldn’t get mad at me for that.

But Belphie was such a wild card I wasn’t exactly sure I could trust my own sentiments. 

I stayed up as late as I could that night, but Belphie never came to talk to me. I just had to hope that he was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knees weak, arms are heavy  
> sorry I just really wanted to do that  
> hopefully you enjoyed! I set it up so there's more ~drama~ for the third chapter, so please stick around if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
